


Bits and pieces - Cannons and details

by Justwritingoutthedetails (notsafefortheworld)



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafefortheworld/pseuds/Justwritingoutthedetails
Summary: 'Oh good, I didn't die' details.





	1. Race stats

**Author's Note:**

> Drive work-off can be found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RVqgwFqOBLbtizWJ_7oI0YfUc_VLyzMPWZ1AhUKOfN8/edit

Approximations (Note: playing fast and loose with a system to give a sense of abilities. D20 is not what combat is based off of in the game/story, but I needed  _ something  _ to go off of.)

 

Note: ‘Monsters’ and ‘Shadows’ fall under the category of ‘less corporeal’, and consequently are subject to -10 Constitution in regards to encounters pertaining to those ‘more corporeal’. 

 

Spiders: 

High deterity - +6 racial bonus

Constitution - -10 

Strength - +4 racial bonus

Charisma - provisional -14 (roll 'Arachnophobic') otherwise unnaffected

Intelligence +2

Wisdom +2

Notes: Notoriously sly, and also sometimes greedy. On the other hand, if their loyalty is assured through likely obscure means, they are quite valuable allies.

Slippery characters. You'd practically think they're in cahoots with slimes.

 

Slime: 

Dexterity: -10. They aren't very good at moving around quickly.

Constitution: Meh

Strength: Eh

Charisma: +6. Quite charming people

Intelligence: -6 Tend not to be as bright as some species.

Wisdom: +10 Very in tune with their inner selves.

 

Human: 

Dexterity: Eh

Constitution: +5

Strength: (in relation to less corporeal beings) +10

Charisma: -15 (in relation to monsters, at least those who know they are human, until this particular hurdle is overcome interpersonally)

Intelligence: -1

Wisdom: -1

 

Skeleton: 

Dexterity: +5 (Sans may not seem it, considering how often Papyrus calls him slothful, but

is presumably quite spry. Papyrus himself requires no explanation, being Papyrus.

These are the only canonical skeletons I am aware of, and consequently perhaps not the best to     base racial statistics on. However, given their diverse personalities and such, perhaps not?)

Constitution: -5 (conflicting/unsubstantiated evidence. Papyrus = high cons. for a monster,                                                   

but Sans is a matter of controversy - some think he has absurdly low HP, while the absurd amount of damage dealt during a genocide run begs to differ - (unsure of whether the absurd amount of damage is inherent to other genocide battles. Must look into, but not now - sidetracking is frustrating. 

I imagine that being a skeleton would grant low cons., but Papyrus trains/ed a lot, overcoming this hurdle. Just my thought.)

Strength: (Again, conflicting. On the one hand, Sans's GBs and Papyrus's attacks - so, they 

seem super strong. But Sans doesn't engage in conflict except under dire circumstances, and Papyrus most likely pulls his punches, because do I really need to explain) +10

Charisma: -5 (Just a hunch. Papyrus doesn't seem to have much luck with people, and while 

I'm not sure if monsters even have skeletons in general or recognize them as symbols of death, it's probable enough of a possibility that I'm counting it. If nothing else, then because I headcannon monster culture to be somewhat inundated with human culture from the     Dump.)

Intelligence: Unaffected

Wisdom: Unaffected

-

Unbogged skeleton possible stats:

Dexterity: +10

Constitution: -10

Strength: +10

Charisma: -10

Intelligence: Unaffected

Wisdom: Unaffected

I don't know - Sans and Papyrus are both really spry, Sans with teleporting and Pap in general (he literally walks on air?!?!?), so I think tat requires proper consideration.

Also, they're skeletons, and I kind of think that would really mess with your durability. They are literally held together by magic. I mean, more than most monsters. Strength and charisma explained above.

I know they seem a little steep, stats-wise, but I do think canonically these traits are quite important, and I'm not sure how better to balance them out.

  
  


Goat Boss Monster:

Dexterity: -5

Constitution: +8

Strength: +10

Charisma: +3

Intelligence:

Wisdom: 

 

Fish monster: Not enough data.

 

Alphys monster: Not enough data

-10 charisma by default

+5 int

-5 wisdom

 

Loox: No fucking clue.

Dex:

Cons:

Str:

Char: -7, at least.

Int:

Wisdom:

 

Froggit:

Dex: +4 (Frogs.)

Cons: -6 (Frogs are squishy.)

Str: Unaffected.

Char: +4 (They're charming. It is immutable fact.)

Int: -4 (Frogs. Some of them don't seem to be able to understand speech?)

Wisdom: +2 (Frogs. Frogs are wise.)

[Yes, I am writing some of this to screw with you, Madi.]

{But also because it is true.}

 

Whimsun:

Dex:

Cons: -12

Str: - smth

Char:

Int: +6

Wisdom:

Bonus: Run away is always successful, with no charismatic repurcussions.

  
  


Shadow - 

Dexterity: +12

Strength: +12

Wisdom:

Constitution: -12

Charisma: -12 (Racial lore - they can be quite smooth customers, but as a race tend to be disliked. Including sometimes by each other.)

Intelligence: 

General alignment: Chaotic neutral

 

Dragon:

Dexterity: -4 (unless in quadrupedal form, which equals -12  - they’re big clonkers.)

Strength: +6

Wisdom:

Constitution: +3 (+9 when quadrupedal)

Charisma:

General alignment: Lawful good

  
  
  
  
  
  


Human-

Dexterity:

Strength: (+12 against less physical foes)

Wisdom: 

Constitution: (+12 against less physical entities)

Charisma: (-12 Monsters, roll for shadow interactions (if random encounter - character may have a set view on humans, obviously.)

Intelligence:

General alignment: Human. 

Note: Very versatile. Handle  with caution.

 

Woshua-

Squeaky clean record. Except maybe breaking into places to make  _ them  _ squeaky clean.

Dexterity: For those hard-to-reach places!

Strength: Unknown. Bathtub Creature. Probably somewhat low?

Wisdom: Very good with a scrub brush….(not sure if that counts towards overall)

Constitution: Washes a lot. Maybe too much. Unsure.

Charisma: Charmingly awkward. No effect.

Intelligence: -5 (constantly concerned with cleanliness, leaves less time to think of other things)

General alignment: Chaotic cleaning

 

Aaron:

Dexterity: +2 youth spryness

Strength: -2 noodle arms

Wisdom: eh

Constitution: eh

Charisma: (+10 if likes puns. -10 if not. -2 in general for whiny teenager. +2 ‘kind of dead mom’ sympathy?!?)

Intelligence: hm.

 

Dogamy and Dogaressa: 

Dexterity: +5 (they have some pretty nasty moves)

Strength: +2 (see above.)

Wisdom:

Constitution:

Charisma: (+10 cute dog couple) (-5 trying to kill you with axes) (-5 if they have succeeded multiple times)

Intelligence: -7

 

Lesser dog:

Dexterity:

Strength:

Wisdom:

Constitution:

Charisma:

Intelligence:

  
  


Ice cap:

Dexterity: +4 (many attempts at hat-stealing have honed his skill at not losing it)

Strength: (-2 not very strong) (+5 stabby icicles) (+1 teen angst) = +4

Wisdom: -2 teenage incompetence due to ego

Constitution: don’t know.

Charisma: (+3 cool hat) (-7 never shuts up about hat) = -4

Intelligence:  -2 teenage ego-based incompetence


	2. Race/character attributes/abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/121V1jwlrN_LSStCIz_1JbCzBsCsc8pBH22OI8qAVGAY/edit

Etra: 

 

Dragon: Turning to stone - while in such state, impervious to damage. Learning it isn’t instantaneous, obviously; the final state would be impervious to damage and unable to move. Up until that, it’s ‘reduced damage’ and  _ also  _ unable to move.

A bad stalling tactic, really.

Justice-oriented.

Winged - can fly (once wings grow in, that is.)

  
  
  


Shapeshifter: 'Charm' - varying effectiveness depending on amount and current charisma (as well as intention, obviously.) Can be used as a sort of pacification - makes those it's used on feel 'high' - happy and loose and friendly, eager-to-please. Affects caster, but they retain an eternal shell consciousness that the inner consciousness is entirely aware of.

 

High dexterity - very good chance of dodging attacks, magical or otherwise. 

Low physicality - not durable against more physical entities.

  
  


Elemental: Can endure (read: Enjoy) certain weather conditions that would otherwise not be in the least pleasant; either gives resistance against all weather things, or only against their particular, and debuff from 'opposite' elements.

 

Has some amount of control over affiliated elements.

 

Has their own language, inherent from birth.

  
  


Human: 'Sturdy' - magical attacks have less effect on them. (Note: Emotional magic does not count within these parameters; it's fully effective against humans.) 

 

Not proficient in monster magic.

 

Able to learn more passive magics - healing, astral projection, 'sensing' - some humans can manipulate energy to some degree, but their magical stamina is terrible compared to monster's or shadow's. 

  
  


Plant monster? Maybe. 

  
  
  
  


Effects of falling through the Barrier:

 

Blindness:

Frisk - total. Passes after a few days - children are resilient. Gains ability to manipulate time - phoenix. Can   _ come back from dying  _ by rewinding time, and manually raise their health with enough determination. (Will eventually learn to move time without the use of 'checkpoints' - and may eventually be able to make time go faster/go into the future, but maybe not. That would raise the whole 'multiple universes' thing very strongly.)

 

Etra: Blindness - takes probably a week and a half or so to resolve.  Whole clusterfuck of abilities. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Abilities by monster type:

 

Skeleton: Gravity magic

 

Fish -? 

 

Whatever-the-hell-Alphys-is - ? (Tempted to say mechanic/science advantage - that they're generally intelligent)

 

Goat: Fire, obviously, for some reason. Healing probably also comes naturally to them - being Boss monsters, most magic is probably easier to them.

 

Dog: ?

 

Loox: ?

 

Ghost: Invulnerable to physical and magical attacks, but can affect the world around them. Can potentially fuse with a physical object to become corporeal.

 

Rabbit: Excellent at cooperation, magically and otherwise. Also, probably built the tunnels in Snowdin, possibly with help from the dogs.

 

Tsundereplane: Super tsundere. Also, good at dive-bombing. Can fly. What more do you need?

 

Muffet-type-spiders: Many arms. High dex. Can make webs that are good for many things - catching enemies, making clothes, you know. Silk stuff.

 

Shyren: Sonic screech - she knows how to use her voice. She wouldn't like this, of course, but she  _ is  _ a siren - she can also weave illusions with her songs, somewhat hypnotically.

 

Moldsmal: Rather peaceable. Not traditionally intelligent, but very nice. High charisma. Probably prone to physical attacks - they're kind of jello-ish.

 

Froggit: Can jump pretty high, usually doesn't. Spends much time taking care of the small creature seen below it's belly - possibly a large dragonfly. Tends to get confused frequently - has short-term memory loss.

 

Vegetoid: Able to heal quite well with magic. Dream job is nutritionist/parent.

 

Gyftrot: Their actual eyes are on their antlers - what at first appear to be eyes are actually markings. Has a very strong jaw - you wouldn't want them to bite you. Rather distrusting of youth.

 

Woshua: Cleaning magic, obviously.  _ Highly  _ proficient in it. A bit OCD. Organizes the trash piles. Is friends with a small bird.

 

Whimsun: Super fragile. Can fly. Probably has an amazing talent for something like poetry, but doesn't share it  _ ever _ with  _ anyone _ . 

 

Pyrope: A bit of a pyromaniac, but has avoided causing damage to property besides their own, besides the normal magic outbursts that all young monsters go through. Kind of a sharp-edged personality. Fortunately, not too hot-tempered. 

  
Slime: ?


End file.
